smg4mariofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
SMG3
"C'est profond." -SMG3, Birthday Freakout Super Mario Glitchy 3, le plus souvent abrégé 'SMG3 '''est un antagoniste des vidéos de SMG4 apparaissant souvent dans les première saisons, mais moins dans les vidéos que SMG4 sort maintenant. C'est le double maléfique de SMG4, et ce dernier le déteste, ce qui est d'ailleurs réciproque. Dans les première saisons, il vivait avec Bowser, mais maintenant il vit dans une forteresse dont la localisation exacte est inconnue. Son meilleur ami est Nintendofan996. Apparence et personnalité SMG3 ressemble à SMG4, mais la seul différence est que sa salopette est noire. Dans ''Garry's Mod, il porte une casquette avec une tête de mort. SMG3 est surtout méchant, mais cette méchanceté véritable n'est instaurée qu'a partir de Birthday Freakout. Dans les premiers épisodes, c'est un méchant raté qui fait rire la majorité des gens. Mais malgré cette idiotie apparente, il n'en n'est pas moins ingénieux et intelligent. Apparitions SMG3 apparaît pour la première fois dans la vidéo SMG4 VS SMG3 comme antagoniste principal. Il plagié largement SMG4 et s'est fait battre par Mario et SMG4. Dans cette vidéo, il passe pour un incompétent auprès des autres méchants. Dans Hunt for the Hero's Clothes, il tente en vain de prendre le contrôle du monde et affronte Mario, mais reporte ce combat à plus tard. Il apparaît plus tard dans l'épisode, assis sur des toilettes. Dans 99% Idiot, il tente de vaincre Mario, mais échoue face à sa stupidité plus que flagrante. Il réapparaît ensuite dans Bowser and the Nightmare Stone, où avec Bowser il utilise la Pierre des Cauchemards pour abuser des gens sympas et les emprisonner dans un monde parallèle. Mais à la fin, un mystérieux guerrier intervient et brise la pierre, libérant les gens. Dans Orbical Adventures, il kidnappe Luigi avec FightingMario54321, mais se fait battre encore une fois par Mario. SMG3 marque une autre apparition dans l'épisode Crystal Funhouse, sans Bowser, et emprisonne SMG4 dans une dimension inconnue. Il fête sa victoire en lisant des magazines de Justin Bieber. Dans SMG3's Plan to Destroy SMG4 'Cause He Felt Like It, il redevient un antagoniste principal. SMG3 échafaude un plan pour éliminer SMG4, tenter de ramener çà la vie des ennemis pour le tuer, mais cela échoue misérablement. Dans l'épisode The Monster, il redevient un antagoniste principal. Il fait revivre le monstre pour tenter de réduire le Royaume Champignon en miettes. Mais le Monstre lui désobéi et son plan essuie un échec flagrant. Dans The Mystery of the Missing White and Blue, il travaille de pair avec un noob de YouTube pour tenter de tuer SMG4 parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde aime les vidéos de SMG4 et pas le siennes. Malgré lui, il sauve SMG4 à la fin de l'épisode, ce qui prouve qu'il n'est pas totalement méchant. Dans Two Evil Friends, il se fait nommer par le Boss de Bowser nouveau méchant principal, au grand dam de Bowser, faisant de ce dernier son partenaire. Ils commencent par faire des méchancetés simples (braquer une banque, piéger Mario..), mais celles ci échouent. Lorsque les deux compère décident d'enlever la Princesse, ils retrouvent dans sa salle de bain et Bowser lui passe un vieux homme au lieu du shampoing. Mario entre dans la pièce et balancent SMG3 et Bowser hors du château. Dans l'épisode Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island, il redevient l'antagoniste principal. Il travaille avec un Mec japonais fou, qui explose à chaque fois que SMG4 les trouvent. SMG3 explose l'île avec un sous-marin, il se piège lui même suite aux débris de l'île qui lui tombent dessus. Il utilise par la suite un costume de robot pour détruire Mario, Luigi, SMG4 et Peach. Il échoue à attraper Mario et SMG4, mais réussi à attraper Luigi et Peach. Il échoue une nouvelle fois, et accepte sa défaite, mais SMG4 réalise que le costume ne peut pas être détruit. Alors le groupe va dans le costume pour résister aux débris. Dans Birthday Freakout, il fait équipe avec Enzo pour tenter de tuer Mario et SMG4. Il commence par empoisonner les spaghettis de Mario, mais Mario les jettent en lui cirant dessus. Il tente de lancer une mine dans la voiture des deux compère, mais Mario la jette et SMG3 se la prend de plein fouet. Il tente de tuer Mario dans sa voiture avec un coutau, mais Mario lance de la musique qui fait bouger la voiture et ce dernier échoue. Il est présent lors de la partie d'anniversaire d'Enzo avec Mario, Bowser, Steve et SMG4. Lorsque les activités sont terminées, il s'enfuit avec Mario, Steve et SMG4 par le tunnel de la maison d'Enzo. Dans l'épisode Bad Stars, il tente avec Bowser de créer une étoile maléfique pour tuer les gens qu'il n'aime pas mais échoue car l'étoile mauvaise se rebelle et le tue presque. Puis, il aide SMG4 à conter cette étoile en créant une étoile bonne. Dans Spells n' Wiztards, il rejoint avec Bowser Hobowarts, une académie magique. Comme dans SMG4 VS SMG3, une rivalité s'installe entre SMG4 et SMG3 pour savoir qui est le meilleur magicien. Il perd contre Po et Steve, et se transforme en SMG3 Négatif, qui devient temporairement le meilleur ami de SMG4. SMG3 redevient lui même et fait exploser l'académie avec du sable. Dans SnowTrapped, il suit SMG4 et Mario dans la neige pour les tuer avec son robot laser. Mais Mario lui fait peur et le fait se crasher dans l'igloo que visitait SMG4. Ces derniers doivent s'entraider pour survivre, ce qui est le cas, jusqu'au moment où ils deviennent fous à cause de la longue attente. Ils seront tous les deux rapatriés par Mario. Dans l'épisode SMG3's Gauntlet of Gloom, il a enregistré tous les moments gênants de SMG4 et décide de se réfuigier dans une énorme tour pour publier une seule vidéo humiliante. Mario, Bowser et SMG4 décident de le poursuivre pour détruire l'enregistrement. Ils traversent une série d'épreuves et finissent par tomber sur lui. Bowser tombe de l'étage au dessus et finit par vaincre SMG3 et par la même occasion de détruire la vidéo. Dans l'épisode SMG4: Welcome to the Kushroom Mingdom, il est tombé par hasard sur le génie des jeux merdiques et de dernier lui as accordé un voeu merdique: avoir son propre royaume. Mais selon lui, pour avoir le royaume merdique parfait, il lui fallait le duo de frères débiles qui sont Mario et Luigi. Il réussi à enlever Mario, pour attirer Luigi et l'enlever. Mais, BowSur intervient et détruit son royaume. Relations Mario SMG3 n'a pas de relations particulières avec lui, mais ce dernier tout simplement débile. SMG4 SMG3 le déteste pour une raison inconnue. Il fera tout pour l'humilier ou le tuer. Bowser SMG3 emménage chez Bowser dans la saison 1, ce qui prouve que les deux personnages ont une relation amicale. Mais au fil du temps, une rivalité s'installe entre les deux méchants, ce qui fait que SMG3 arrête de travailler avec Luigi à partir de 2013. Ils deviennent donc ennemis.Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnage principal Catégorie:Antagonistes